Save me, save us
by BeautifulPink101
Summary: I fall too fast, crash too hard, forgive too easily, and care too much. DISCONTINUED
1. Phone calls

**Chapter one, phone calls.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

Since the day I was born, I was destined for the worst. I was born into a family of four, making me the fifth. There was Charlie, my father, Renee, my mother, and Jasper and Emmett, my older brothers. Everybody in my family were so kind and loving, except Charlie. When Emmett left for college, the worst part of my life began. Emmett was the person Charlie was most proud of, not really caring about the rest of us. So, when he left, the old Charlie did too. He drank a lot more, and the verbal abuse started. I was 14 at this point, and Jasper only 16. My self esteem was knocked down completely, and I only had Jasper to turn too. My mother still loved me, but she was always too busy arguing with Charlie to talk. Just after the first visit of Emmett at Christmas, was when it got worse. That was when he started fighting properly with Renee. She tried to put up a fight, but was too weak, so normally got hurt pretty bad. After a year of fighting, it ended in the worst possible way. Charlie killed my mom. Once he no longer had Renee to spit at, he went to us. Over the past two years it had gotten worse and worse. I only had two people to keep me going, my brothers. Emmett had no clue about what was really going on. I said I was clumsy, Jasper said he got into fights and Charlie said Renee was murdered by a robber.

I glanced at the clock across the room and saw it would not be long until Charlie came home. I scrubbed vigorously at the dishes in the sink, needing them washed for tonight. Jasper was busy cleaning the living room of the beer cans and trash from Charlie. He naturally blamed us for the state of the house, so we had to clean it. I pulled the plug from the sink and grabbed a tea-towel. I placed it next to the wet plates and stopped to rest for a second. I leant my elbows on the counter and looked out of the window that was over the sink. A pair of footsteps walked in, but I didn't move to look at Jasper.

"You alright?" He asked, grabbing my wrist gently and turning me to look at him. I nodded my head, looking at him.

"Yeah, just nervous. He normally gets stressed from work." I admitted glumly, frowning. He pursed his lips, taking my hands in his. Before he could say anything, the phone rung across the room.

"I'll get it." I said, running over to the phone.

"Hello, Swan residents." I said as cheerfully as I could manage. Jasper smirked at me from across the room and I scowled at him.

"BELLA!" Came the bellowing voice of my other brother through the phone. I winced, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Jesus, Emmett, I've gone deaf now!" I said whilst laughing. "What's up?" I asked. Jasper was smiling from across the room, hearing who it was.

"Guess what?!" He asked exitedly, like a child on Christmas.

"What, Emmett?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm coming to stay!" He shouted in my ear, making me wince again. When I was sure I wasn't deaf, I put the phone back to my ear.

"That's great! When are you getting here?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Tomorrow, that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's great!"

"Well, I gotta go. Say hi to Jazz and Dad for me, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Byeee!" I heard the end dial on the other end of the phone and placed it back in its stand.

Jasper walked over to me, looking confused.

"What was all that about?" He asked, gesturing to the phone. I smirked again.

"Emmett's coming to stay. He gets here tomorrow!" I said exitedly, practically jumping on the spot. Jasper's smile grew bigger as I spoke. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his lovely scent. He hugged me back tightly, then turned around.

"Cmon', we gotta get this cleaned up." He said, gesturing to the sink. We spent the next ten minutes drying the plates together, having a great time with each other. That is, until Charlie's cruiser pulled up outside the house.

I felt my chest tighten a little and I froze. Jasper pulled my face, gently, to look at him, and he smiled.

"It's okay, calm down." He spoke calmly. Something dawned on me, and it only made me panic more.

"I didn't make dinner." I managed to gasp out, looking towards the door in time for it to open, and for Charlie to storm inside.

"Bella, look at me." Whispered Jasper. I looked up at him and he forced a smile.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay." He whispered before walking out to see Charlie. I was stood there for minutes, unsure of what to do. I was drawn out of my worries by a very angry looking Charlie walking in and standing right in front of me.

I was leaning my back against the counter, so I was trapped. He put his hands each side of me on the counter, trapping me fully.

"H..hi dad." I managed to whisper.

"Cut the crap Bella! Where's dinner?" He asked, leaning in closer so I could feel his breath on my face. I tried to shrink back, but I couldn't go any further. I didn't answer straight away, so he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him.

"I asked you a question, Isabella!" He shouted at me.

"I..I'm sorry, I forgot." I whispered. I saw his hand raise before I felt it. The force of the blow to my cheek knocked me to the floor. I looked up and he left the room, then the house, mumbling something about eating with Billy. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back on the floor, closing my eyes. I heard footsteps walk in, but I didn't move to look at Jasper.

"Bella?" He asked, kneeling next to me and holding my hand.

"Bella, open your eyes, please." He begged, shaking my shoulders a little. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jasper, sitting up. I immediately winced as the movement hurt my head.

"Hey, easy. Stay there." He said, trying to stay calm. I looked closer and gasped, seeing Jasper. His lip was swollen and bleeding, and he had a black eye.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Your face. What...how..." He shook his head, putting his finger to my lips gently to stop me from talking.

"It's nothing, I'm more worried about you." He spoke softly, helping me sit up. I leant my back against the cupboard behind me. He looked at my face then checked me over, making sure I wasn't hurt anywhere else.

"I'm fine, Jazz." I demanded, swatting his hands away. He frowned at me, but didn't carry on. He stood up, then helped me to my feet.

"Go put something cold on your cheek while I sort this out." He said, gesturing to his face. I nodded my head, but hugged him tightly before I went. He hugged me back, leaning his chin on the top of my head and rubbing my back. He pulled away, smiled, and went to clean himself up. I went to the freezer and got some ice, put it in a plastic bag, and held it to my face. While I waited for Jasper to finish cleaning himself up, I went to sit in the living room. I closed my eyes, planning just to wait, but fell asleep.

"Bella?" Somebody called my name, shaking my shoulders gently. I fluttered my eyes open and Jasper was standing in front of me, looking a little better but still in bad shape.

"Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Jasper chuckled a little, helming me sit up.

"C'mon, bed." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to stand up. I just nodded my head, still quite tired. We got to the top of the staircase and I turned to look at Jasper.

"Does Charlie know about Emmet?" I asked quietly, looking at his bedroom door, afraid he was home.

"Bella, he's not home. I think he does, if not I'll tell him in the morning. Emmet might call him." He gave me a small, reassuring smile. "Night Bella."

"Night." I mumbled back, going into my room. I pulled on one of Jasper's old t-shirts, and some boy shorts. I climbed into bed and slowly but surely fell asleep.

 **So that was chapter one. I've had that idea on my mind for a while, so I thought I'd post it and see how it goes. I do know this is a serious topic, so I want everybody to know I'm taking this seriously. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	2. Memories

**Chapter two, memories.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, stretching and making the most of a peaceful morning. I sat up and waited a minute as my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked out of the window to see the peaceful, grey morning sky, the faint clouds a blanket over the rising sun. I listened and heard nothing so I must've been the only one up. I walked over to the door and stepped out, looking around. Charlie's bedroom door was open, meaning he was at work, since there was no noises downstairs. I crept down the staircase, trying not to wake Jasper. He needed his sleep. I went into the kitchen and saw a note from Charlie, leaving us our chores for today and saying not to slip up in front of Emmett, or else. I sighed, putting back down on the counter and turning towards the fridge.

I grabbed the eggs, bacon, butter, and milk. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Sounds good. I shut the door, hoping it would mean Jasper wouldn't hear me. I scrambled the eggs and was about to put them in the pan. I put the bowl down and my hand hit the pan, burning my skin. I leapt back from the pan, grabbing my hand and mumbling incoherently.

"Oww! Shit, shit, shit!" I paced around the kitchen, not letting go of my hand. I heard noises upstairs that meant Jasper was awake. Double shit. I faced away from the door, still pacing. The door opened behind me but I ignored it, still mumbling random words.

"Bella?" Asked Jasper, confused from behind me.

"Hi." I managed to spit out through gritted teeth. He figured out I was in pain and grabbed my shoulder, stopping my pacing.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking at my hand. I lifted it up so he could see. I had a red mark stretching from my wrist up to the bottom of my thumb. He walked me over to the sink and ran it under the water. It felt so much better.

"Clumsy." He mumbled, smirking at me. I scowled at him but couldn't hold the smirk as well. Once it felt a lot better, he put ice in a towel, and wrapped it around my hand.

"I'll finish breakfast. You, sit." He said, pointing to the chair by the small table at the window. I scowled again, but sat down.

Jasper continued where I left off, and finished breakfast. He scrambled the eggs, fried the bacon, and toasted the bread. Once he was done, he divided it onto two plates and sat one down in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, eating with my spare hand. He smirked over at me as he ate his food. I finished mine about the same time he finished his, so he took the plates and washed them.

"Once your dressed I'll get something for your hand." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I yelled as I left the kitchen towards my room.

I went upstairs and shut my door, then went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out some jeans, and a long, red roll-neck jumper. I brushed my teeth and hair, then made my way downstairs. Jasper was already dressed, sitting in the kitchen. He smiled at me, then told me to sit opposite him. He pulled out some bandage and a cooling patch.

"It'll help, but the bandage is just to keep it there.." He said as he stuck the patch to my wrist, then wrapped the bandage around it.

"There." He exclaimed, smiling at me. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jazz." I mumbled into his shirt.

"No problem, now go cover up your face before Emmet gets here. I'll start on the chores." Jasper said. I nodded and made my way upstairs. It took me ten minutes to finally cover up the bruise, then do the rest of my face so it matched. It could have looked a lot better, with less smudges, but I couldn't do anything else. I sighed, then made my way downstairs.

Jasper was sat on the couch, watching the tv. I walked over, then sat next to him, curling into his side. He smiled, wrapping his spare arm around me. We sat like this for a while, just watching tv and chatting with eachother, before there was a bang on the door. Jasper smiled but I didn't.

"What if he notices?" I whispered. Jasper shook his head and stood up with me.

"He won't, and if he does we have our cover stories." He reassured me. I nodded my head before making my way towards the door.

Not a second after I opened it, I was in a huge bear hug and being lifted off the floor by Emmett.

"Em..air.." I gasped out. He laughed, setting me back down. He ruffled my hair and smirked at me. I scowled, shoving him with my good hand, but, obviously, it did nothing. He just laughed harder, following behind me into the house.

"Hey Jazz!" He said, giving Jasper a hug. Jasper smiled at him, obviously glad to have his brother back home. I knew Jasper loved me, but he did need his brother in his life. Living with a girl did drive him insane sometimes.

Emmett carried a backpack on his shoulder, the bag bulging in protest, obviously having way too much stuff in there. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he probably wasn't bothered to pack more than one bag. Jasper lead him through the house, dropping off his bag by the couch when we got there. Emmett immediately sprawled out on the couch, with Jasper sitting on the arm next to him. I went over to the armchair and curled my feet under myself, resting my head on my hand.

"So, what've you guys been up to?" Emmett asked, sitting up so Jasper had a place on the couch. Jasper shrugged, looking over at him.

"Not much, just boring schoolwork and crap." Jasper pulled a face, as if that was all that was bothering him. Emmett nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, a lot more of that shit comes in college." He rolled his eyes. I smirked.

I had missed my brother for the time that he was away. It was hard, going through everything. I still remembered the night my mom died. The memory burned in my mind and replayed every time I closed my eyes.

Charlie and Renee had been going at it again like they always did, shouting as loud as they could at each other. Me and Jasper were in his room, like we always did when they fought. We were both sat on his bed, his arms around me as I cried quietly. It sounded like the biggest fight they had ever had.

After a couple of smashed glass noises, the screaming started. I looked back at Jasper, completely frightened, my body starting to shake with fear. He covered my ears with his hands and held me close to him, trying to calm me down. I could still hear the muffled screamed of my mother through his hands, but I was thankful it was quieter than before. The screams ended suddenly, and that only made me feel worse. I thought he had knocked her out, something he had only ever gotten close to once before. Jasper was also worried. When I looked at him, his head had snapped up and he stared at the door. His hands slowly removed themselves from my ears, in time for me to hear Charlie yell a string of insults into the quiet air.

After a minute or two, the front door slammed shut, and the sound of his cruiser speeding away was heard. Jasper looked at me, before we both slowly stood up. I was still shaking terribly, the sobs ripping out of my chest like I was feral. Jasper pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and whispering soothing things in my ear. After a couple of minutes, we went downstairs. Jasper went first, like he always did, but completely froze when he reached the living room.

"Jazz?" I had asked quietly.

"Bella stay there." He said quietly, sounding like he was close to tears.

"Jasper, wha-" I started, before he cut me off.

"Stay there!" He yelled, making me jump. He walked into the room and I could hear his sobs echoing through the house. I hesitantly took a step into the room and screamed.

My mother lay half slouched in the arm chair on the other side of the room. The one that was always hers. Her eyes were open in shock, her mouth still open from screaming. The chair was stained a burgundy red, soaking into the pillows. Her head was completely smashed in, and on the floor lay a hammer of Charlie's. Jasper was sat on the floor in front of her, holding her hand as he rocked back and forward, crying loudly. I had never heard my brother so distraught, and that only made me worse.

Jasper didn't even look over at me when I screamed. Cries of pain, loss, and sorrow ripped from my chest, causing me to collapse to the floor as the tears made their way down my already wet face.

My eyes stared at the chair that was unoccupied at the moment. Charlie had flipped over the pillow, but there was still a patch of blood on the back, hidden by a pillow. Jasper looked at me from his chat with Emmett, knowing what I was thinking of as I was looking at the chair. Emmett must've seen too, because he stood up and made his way over to me.

"Hey, Bell, you okay?" He asked, looking concerned. I looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, my throat thick as tears welled in my eyes. I nodded my head, knowing if I opened my eyes I would start crying. He walked in front of me and opened his arms, me automatically stepping into them. He rubbed my back, resting his chin on my head.

"Bella, it's okay. I know it's hard, but it's fine. Don't worry." He soothed, hugging me tighter when I started crying. I started to cry harder when the sound of the cruiser drew my attention. Charlie was home. Charlie was home early.

 **Chapter two. Thank you all so much for enjoying this. It completely surprised me that within a oiler of hours, so many people liked this. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	3. Pizza

**Chapter three, pizza.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

Jasper must've seen the panicked look on my face, or heard the noise of the cop car outside, because I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and the familiar honey voice speaking to my bear of a brother.

"Emmett, I'm going to go get Bella a drink, why don't you open the door for dad. He's missed you." He said convincingly, and I could hear the fake smile of enthusiasm in his voice. Emmett released me from his hug, and I was immediately placed the the arms of my other brother. I was lead away into the kitchen, while Emmett walked over to the front door to greet my "dad".

Jasper shut the door behind us and turned me around so I was facing him, but his hands still rested on my shoulders.

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be okay, he won't try anything while Emmett's here." He reassured me, looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded my head, taking a deep shuddering breath in. Jasper always had a way of making me feel calm. I didn't know how, but it always helped in situations like this. I looked around the room as I heard Emmett's booming welcome. I saw the note Charlie had left us on the counter, and whimpered, tears sliding down my cheeks again.

"We didn't do any chores." I whispered, trying to muffle the cries coming from my mouth. Jasper swore quietly before pulling me into a hug. I could hear the sound of my father and brother chatting, after hearing the door slam shut.

"Bella, I'll start on the chores. You go in there with dad and Emmett, okay?" He asked, though I knew I had no other choice. I sighed, then nodded my head, looking down. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips, before he swept his thumbs under my eyes, catching the couple of tears falling from them. I looked up and he gave me a kind smile, me giving him one in return, before I walked to the door. I took in a deep breath, wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and walked out. I could hear loud laughter and voices coming from the living room, so I followed them into the room.

The door creaked open and I stepped inside, causing my father's glare to immediately be on me, Emmett not seeing a thing. I looked up at where my father was sitting and had to swallow down the bile that had started to rise in my throat. He was sat in moms armchair, the one she had died in. He had always made a point of sitting there in front of me and Jasper, as if to intimidate us.

Emmett looked over at me and smiled gently, patting the seat on the sofa next to him. I went over and sat next to my brother, his arm wrapping around me as soon as I sat down.

"You okay now?" He asked, looking over at me with a smile. I nodded my head, somehow managing a smile back.

"Yeah, I'm good." I assured, not looking at my dad.

"Good." Emmett grinned at me, before turning back to face Charlie. I could hear the sink running in the kitchen, which meant Jasper had started the chores. Charlie heard it too, and raised an eyebrow at me, as if to ask what he was doing. I shrugged at him, leaning further into the embrace of my brother.

Emmett and Charlie spoke for around thirty minutes, before the kitchen door opened once more and Jasper stepped out, looking at me and smiling, not sparing a glance to Charlie. He came and sat on my other side, taking my hand in his and rubbing small circles into the back of it with his thumb. We sat there for another couple of minutes, briefly listening to the conversation about baseball, before I was brought to full attention by a gruff voice calling my name.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Charlie asked, already standing up. I nodded my head and tried to smile, before getting up and following him into the kitchen, not looking back at my siblings.

As soon I was in the room and the door was shut, Charlie glared as he walked towards me.

"You were meant to make dinner!" He hissed, being careful not to be too loud. My heart started to race as I realised that was true.

"I-I'm sorry, Emmett had got here before I-" I was cut off as he grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully.

"Cut the fucking excuses!" He snapped, causing me to start breathing heavily. I nodded my head, silent tears starting to make their way down my face.

"Now, can you manage to at least order a pizza?" He asked, his tone deadly. I nodded my head, looking up at him in fear. He looked at me for a second longer, before he shoved me towards the phone on the wall, purposely making my side hit the counter hard. I could hear him chuckling as he left the room, making me feel even more nauseated.

I gasped in pain as I held my side, wincing as every movement, even standing up straight, caused pain to shoot down my side. After a couple of deep breaths, I manages to go over to the phone and dial the pizza place, placing an order for whatever ones the woman on the phone mentioned first. Once the call was over, I moved over to the chair by the small table, and sank down it, pulling my knees to rest against my chest, and wrapping my arms around myself. I rested my head on my knees and started to cry quietly, hoping that nobody could hear me.

I could tell that I wouldn't be able to face Emmett or my father for a while, as my breathing turned to quick breaths, almost gasping. I was thankful that I could still breathe. The last time I had felt this, I couldn't breathe. Jasper had forced me to breathe, somehow helping me through it. I didn't know what was happening to me at the time, and still hadn't known. The scariest part was when the black spots came to cloud my vision. I didn't know what was going on, and it only got me more scared. So, I was thankful that it wasn't like then.

The door creaked open behind me and I froze, swallowing the lump in my throat. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Jasper. I sighed in relief, looking back down at the table.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. I looked up and saw that eh was crouched on the flor next to me, and that he had clasped my hand in his. I shrugged, still feeling horrible, but a lot better that my brother was here.

"Look, if you-" Jasoer was interrupted by the sound of the door knocking, followed by a shout of "Woo, pizza!" from my other brother. I smirked slightly, looking at Jazz.

"I'm okay. Let's just go eat." He nodded his head and took my hand, helping me out of my seat and leading me to the living room.

All of the food was already there, and Emmett was already munching happily on the food, sparing a glance over at me and grinning. I couldn't help but chuckle at him, rolling my eyes. I sat next to Emmett, Jasper on my other side. Jasper reached for some food, and I saw that Charlie already had some. I grabbed a small slice of pizza, and nibbled on the edge, having lost my appetite.

"You not hungry, Bella?" I heard the gruff voice ask from across the room. I shook my head, putting the slice on a napkin in the coffee table.

"No...not really." Jasper looked at me and sighed, shaking his head.

"At least eat something." He insisted. The thought of eating made the bike rise quicker than I expected, and I had to quickly remove myself to the bathroom to hopefully get rid of it.

"Leave her. Ever since her mom died she's been funny." The mention of mom made me retch over the toilet, my chest and side flaring in pain from the action.

"I'll check on her." I heard Jasper say, before the door creaked open. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me from the toilet once I was finished. He flushed the toilet and looked at me, sighing.

"Bella, just ignore him. He's obviously had a beer at work," He said. "Just calm down." He ran a washcloth under the cold tap, them gently placed it on my forehead, then dabbing it gently across my face.

"You okay to go out there now?" He asked. I nodded my head, swallowing down the thickness in my throat. He took my hand and gently lead me back to the living room. Emmett's worried eyes landed on me and he put down his food.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. I nodded my head, sitting back next to him. Jasper sat in the armchair this time, so I leaned back and rested my head gently on the armrest. Emmett tore his eyes away from me and went back to the quiet conversation, resting his hand gently on my knee in comfort. Fatigue soon took over, and my eyes fluttered shut, ignoring the noises of speaking and slowly fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and took a second for them to adjust to the dimly lit room. I looked down at myself and saw I was still on the couch, and a blanket had been draped over me. The house was silent, except for the loud snores from my oldest sibling and my father. I sat up and looked around the room. The pizza boxes had been moved, replaced with two beer cans.

 _He couldn't resist._

My stomach grumbled loudly, and I realised I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. I stood up and wrapped the blanket around myself, the house slightly chilly. I quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing the remaining pizza slices. I grabbed a small slice and started to eat slowly, my stomach growling in thanks to my mouth. The sound of the door creaking open made me freeze, and the hand on my shoulder made me drop the slice of pizza. It was only then that I realised that there was only one person snoring upstairs.

 **Chapter three finished. Sorry it took me so long to update. I would've done it yesterday, but I was really busy. Thank you to those who like this story, it really means a lot. So, what did you think? What's going to happen next? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	4. No

**Chapter four, No.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I spun around and stared at the face of my attacker. I stepped back until my back was pressed against the door of the fridge. Even in the dim light, I could see the grin on his face.

"Why are you up, Bella?" He asked, his voice sending fear into me as it slurred. Drunk Charlie was the worst Charlie.

"I-I was hungry." I whispered, my shaking already starting.

"Yes, I can see." He slurred, stepping closer. His body was pressing mine against the fridge, meaning I had no escape.

"Fat bitch!" He spat at me, kneeling me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, gasping as I grabbed my stomach. He grabbed my hair and lead me into the living room, throwing me down on the couch.

"Let's try something new, eh?" He crouched over me and climbed on top of my body, pinning my legs down with his knees.

"D-dad...what are you...?" My breathing quickened as my shaking worse. "Stop, dad!" I whispered, not wanting Emmett, or even Jasper, to hear.

Charlie had never tried anything like this. He always looked at me funny, maybe even made comments, but he had never ever tried anything with me.

"No! I don't want to!" I cried, causing him to slap me on my already sore cheek.

"How dare you fucking tell me no!" He roared, spitting in my face. His hand found the waistband of my jeans and I gasped, trying to pull his hand away.

"No, stop!" I managed to move one of my legs and kick him in his crotch, giving me a moment to get away. I crawled out from under him, falling in the floor. I quickly stood up and started to back away.

"You bitch!" He roared, getting off of the couch and stalking towards me. I could hear the creaking of floorboards upstairs and flinched.

"Bella? Dad?" I heard Emmett call.

"You're such a bitch!" He yelled at me, ignoring Emmett upstairs. He was definitely drunk. He would never try anything like this sober, especially with Emmett in the house.

"Bella what's going on?" The sound of the creaky stairs alerted me that Emmett was close.

"Stop it!" I screamed, seeing the evil look in his eyes. "Leave me alone!" I saw him look deathly at me.

"The hell I will!" Charlie lunged at me and knocked me into the glass coffee table, completely smashing it into tiny fragments. He wrapped his hands around my neck and completely cut off my air supply.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard Emmett roar, running over.

"I'll kill you!" Charlie spat at me. "Just like her, I'll kill you!" Black spots danced around my vision as my chest started to burn with lack of oxygen.

"JASPER!" Emmett yelled, before pulling dad off of me. I gasped for breath, coughing horribly as I sat up, hunched over myself. More footsteps raced down the stairs.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Emmett roared, grabbing Charlie's shirt.

"Teaching that slut a lesson!" He spat back at Emmett, swinging his fist and connecting it with his eye.

"Emmett!" I screamed, my hands covering my mouth. I watched as Jasper ran through the room, immediately going over to me and wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up, taking me out of the room. He ran me into the kitchen and propped the chair behind it, turning to me after. He sat me in the spare chair and crouched in front of me.

"Listen, we're all going to get out of here. Emmett brought his jeep." I was barely listening, my breaths coming out as small gasps. I was barely breathing. Black swirls and spots danced across my vision, the burn in my chest coming back. I was so scared. Emmett knew. Dad was pissed. He said he'd kill me. He said he'd kill me like he killed mom.

"Bella, breathe." Jasper instructed. He held my hands and, somehow, managed to calms me down enough to breathe.

"Okay, stay here." Jasper said, before running out of the room. I put the chair back in front of the door, before going to the corner of the room and wrapping my arms around myself, resting my head on my knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"She's such a bitch, you too!"

"Dad stop it!"

"Don't go in there!"

I jumped as somebody banged on the door.

"Open the fucking door!" The horrible small breaths returned and I couldn't breathe at all. I shook so violently my teeth chattered loudly, making my side hurt more. I tried to gasp some air into my body, but it was impossible. Black clouds came into my view, blocking my sight. I heard the door slam open and hit the wall with a loud **BANG** , right before I lost consciousness.

 **Chapter four for you guys. I know I updated literally an hour ago, but I wanted to post this one. I know it's only short, but it's one of the most important chapters. So, what did you think? Will Bella be okay? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	5. Emmett

**Chapter five, Emmett.**

 ** _Emmett's point of view._**

He slammed the door open with a bang, stumbling into the kitchen after. I looked and saw that Bella lay unconscious on the floor, still breathing unevenly. A panic attack, is what my roommate would've called it.

"Leave her alone!" I roared, grabbing my father's arm and yanking him backwards. He tuned back to me and punched me straight in the jaw, sending a shooting pain through my face.

"Get her out of here!" I yelled at Jasper, the taste of blood filing my mouth. My brother quickly ran into the room and picked Bella up as if she weighed nothing, before running past me and into the hall. I heard the sound of the door opening and slamming shut.

"How long?!" I demanded, stepping away from my 'dad' and in front of the door so he couldn't get to Bella. He just chuckled.

"How fucking long?!" I practically screamed at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Since college." He spat, staggering towards me to get to the door. "Move!" He hissed, seeing that I stayed still. I growled in anger and shoved him back so hard he fell into the kitchen table, knocking glasses and a plate off, smashing them on the floor.

"You stay away from my sister!" I barked, stepping closer to him.

"You let me see my daughter!" He roared back at me. I stepped forward as I went to attack him, having enough, when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and held me still.

"Let's go." He hissed through gritted teeth, obviously wanting to get out of here as quick as possible. I ripped his hand off of my shoulder and walked towards my monster of a father, absolutely pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, ignoring Jasper's tug on my arm to stay away, and stepping forward again.

"If you knew how much of a whore she was, you'd do the same!" He yelled his reply, before I punched him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Emmett, let's go!" Jasper shouted, causing me to turn back to look at him.

"How are you not pissed?!" I yelled, looking at him. He looked back at me with a deep sadness filling his eyes, making him tear away his gaze as shock filled my features.

"You knew!" I bellowed. "You fucking knew! Why didn't you do anything?!" Before he could reply, I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned back around and looked at Charlie, still sitting on the floor as he held his stomach, but laughing. I kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until he stayed on the floor, then stormed out of the room, throwing the front door open so hard the glass on it shattered. I continued forwards until I reached the car, not wanting to talk to Jasper.

He knew. He knew about everything, and never said anything or stopped it. He said since college. I had left for college at eighteen, that was two years ago. Bella was fourteen when he started. My job as a big brother has always been to protect my siblings, especially Bella. Jasper had always been able to handle himself, but even he needed bumping up sometimes. The time I was needed the most was around two years prior. The year our mother died.

Renee had always played an important role in all of our lives. She was the person that believed in me when I wanted to go to college, she was the one who taught Jasper how to be there for Bella, and she was my sisters best friend. Bella never really had friends. She was always the shy girl who sat at the back of class and read, and Renee always made her have a smile on her face. If she was having a tough day, my mom would always make sure she was there.

When she had died, we were all so distraught. It took its toll on all of us. I had lost my biggest supporter, Jasper had lost his mentor, and Bella had lost her friend, but of course we all lost our kind and caring mother, too. The day I got the call was one of the worst days of my life. I had finished another semester at my college, and was just hanging around in my dorm with my roommate, Edward. We were getting ready to watch the baseball game, when the phone rang. I went to answer it, and was immediately saddened at what I heard.

"E-Emmett?" A quiet voice sobbed. I immediately recognised who it was.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I stepped out of the room to have the little privacy that I could.

"You need to come home." Bella whispered, chocking back a sob.

"Why? What happened?" I heard another couple of sobs, before wind rushed past the phone and another voice filled my ear.

"Emmett." It was Jasper. His voice sounded rough, like he hadn't had a drink in hours, or he had been crying for hours. It was only a little while later that I realised it was the latter of the two.

"Jazz, what's going on?" I asked, pacing my room.

"It's mom." He said, struggling with his words.

"What...what's mom?" I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Emmett...mom died." He managed to say. I froze in my pacing, a jolt of fear going through my veins.

"What?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Emmett...I'm so sorry..." Jasper started, stopping in his words so that he could start crying. I could still hear more faint cries that must've been Bella from across the room.

"I-I'll pack my stuff." I whispered, before ending the call and throwing my cell across the room. I collapsed in hopeless sobs, burying my head in my hands as I cried. Edward must've heard me, because he left me alone for the rest of the day, until I left my room with my bag, telling him I'd be gone for a while.

The day after the call was worse, though. I used my spare key to come into the house, and was immediately sent to tears at the sight I saw when I walked into the house. Bella sat in the living room with Jasper, his arms around her as she completely broke down. I could see that jasper was crying behind her, but he wanted to be strong for his sister. Dad must've been at work, because he would've never left them alone at a time like that.

I left my bag by the door and stepped into the room. Jasper had already seen me, but didn't move from his spot behind Bella. I walked over to my most fragile sibling and crouched in front of her. Her eyes were closed, but when I took her hands they blinked open. She didn't even have time to register what was going on before I had swept her up in a hug, lifting her off of the couch so I stood up straight. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist as she buried her head in my chest, soaking my shirt through with her tears. I stood there for a couple of minutes, just hugging her as tears streamed down my own face, before she pulled away. Her eyes were a bloodshot red, with red blotches under her eyes and on her cheeks. Her hair was all knotted, and she was just in a sweater and sweats. She looked like a zombie.

I turned to Jasper as he stood up, already coming over to me. He wasn't that shorter than me, coming maybe to just under my nose. He hugged me tight, almost knocking me over from the force he came to me at. I hugged him back and patted him on the back, being there for my brother. The only words I spoke to my siblings after that before dad got home from work were 'I love you, so much'.

The worst day of my life was my mothers funeral, though. I had held it together through the whole service, but seeing Bella break down at the back of the rows as they lowered my mother into the earth shattered me. I immediately made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She crinkled my shirt in her small fist, and stained it with her tears, but I couldn't care less. After ten minutes of crying was when I started to get worried for her, though. She started to gasp in the air to her lungs, and when I looked at her, her eyes were wide open. Edward had come to the funeral with me so I wasn't without a friend, and he happened to be in medical training, so he came over and sat next to Bella. He had told me later that she had an anxiety attack. Somehow, he managed to calm her down enough so that she breathed properly, by that point Jasper was there too. Once she was fine, I left them sitting on the bench and walked away, sobbing quietly as they buried my mother.

I got in the back of the car and gently lifted Bella up so her head was laying in my lap. I gently moved my hands from her head, and they came back red. I gulped down the bike in my throat and kept my gaze on my so easily broken sister. The front car door opened but I didn't look up at my brother. The gas on the jeep started, and before we knew it, we were speeding down the road to the hospital.

 **Chapter five for you guys. Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up, I've been busy with some stuff. I hoped the switching on POV'S was okay, I thought it was good to hear things from Emmett's mind. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	6. AN I'm sorry

**Hello everybody. No, sadly this is not another chapter. I know I haven't updated in ages, and I feel really bad, but I just don't have the time. I've been working on another Fanfiction recently and I've got the whole thing planned out, so I was writing that since I knew what I was doing. I do know what I'm doing on this one, but I've just been working extra hard on the other. Please stop leaving reviews telling me to update. I will when I can. Both _Little Bella_ and _Save me, save us_ will be updated when I can, and I'm sorry if that's a while away. Thank you for sticking with me, and also thanks for over 100 follows on _Little Bella._ Sorry about this, I will try to update both when I can. **

**-Bambie.**


	7. Sorry

Hiya! No, this isn't another update, and it is some bad news. I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot of things have happened in my personal life recently, and I haven't had the time to update or add any more chapters. I'm extremely sorry to say, that this will be discontinued from this point forward. I don't know, maybe some time in the future I mag decide to update, but I am completely changing my account and will be trying to work on some other works that have taken centre stage in my mind. I am so sorry for those that have liked this work of mine, but it has fallen loose of my interests. I know how much some of you have enjoyed this, and it is saddening to tell you this, but ultimately it is my choice. All of you, feel free to write your own version of this, where you would have imagined it going. I would love to see that. But this chapter of my works is over for me, and I will be working on something else. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me for so long, I hope that you will stay by me for my new works in the very very near future. Once again I'm sorry, but this has been a long time coming.

-Bambie. Xx


End file.
